Kayla: A teenage Salvatore
by Delenalove13
Summary: Kayla Salvatore is the 16 year old vampire daughter of Damon and Elena, this story is about her life. Continuation of 'My Messed Up Life'.


_**Author's Note: This story is a continuation of 'My Messed Up Life' it is about Damon and Elena's daughter Kayla and her struggle with her vampire life, she is 16 years old and will stay 16 forever.**_

**KAYLA P.O.V**

This was it, tomorrow would be my last day, I would never be any age but 16 for the rest of my life tomorrow and it haunted me. I came to the terms that my parents were vampires and that I might not have lived if I didn't turn but I was still terrified for my life. I had friends, I had family but something was missing. I was missing. I stood in the middle of my room looking into the mirror. I looked exactly like my parents. I had my dad's blue eyes and my mother's long thick hair, I'm a brunette like my mother but my hair is getting darker. I tried to have a normal life like any other teenager in Mystic Falls but I was keeping my biggest secret from my friends. It always confused me, I became a vampire at a very young age, I wasn't told how young but I know it was young and yet I stopped growing at 16. I knew how to control my thirst for blood very well and never dared to kill anyone but my mother is still very afraid I might lose control one day. I glanced at the ring on my middle finger. It is silver with a dark purple jewel in the middle, it protected me from sunlight, my mother's best friend made it for me, she's a witch. I felt tears come up over my eyes. How would I go about my life after tomorrow.

"Kayla" my mother called out to me. "Alexis is here" she added. I wiped my tears and sat on the bed acting casual.

"Tell her to come up" I yelled back. Alexis Morgan, my best friend, someone who I could trust with all my secrets, all my secrets but the fact that my family is full of vampires and my parents friends are either witches or werewolves.

"Hey" Alexis greeted, she jumped to sit down on the bed. Alexis was your typical teenager. Long blonde hair and brown eyes, she had the most amazing personality and everyone was friends with her.

"You look depressed" she said pouting. I laughed, she was right, I couldn't be more depressed then I was right now. "You should be excited, tomorrow is you're birthday" she smiled and punched my arm playfully.

"You're right, tomorrow is my birthday and I can't sit around here all day" I sat up properly. Alexis's eyes widened and I knew she had an idea.

"I heard that Michael what's his name is having a party at his house tonight" she clapped, I knew I'd have to go. I had a certain reputation and I had to keep up. My parents also trusted me to go to parties, they knew I wouldn't be up to any trouble and they knew I wouldn't kill for blood.

"Okay, I'll go" I said to her, she stood up on the bed and flopped back down again.

"I swear to god if you break this bed" I threatened. She laughed and threw her head back.

"I can't believe you didn't have a sweet sixteen" she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sixteen tomorrow, you never know" I said lying down. " Having an extravagant party doesn't matter to me" I added. Alexis sat up, she hated when I thought nothing social related was important.

"So we should start getting ready" Alexis said going to my closet, she was always ready just in case there was a before party but there never was.

"Can't, I have a family dinner in about 20 minuets so you should go" I said pulling her away from the closet.

"Lame" she rolled her eyes. "Well, you come to my house at nine and I swear you better not cancel" she pointed at me and then left. I went to my closet again and picked out something to wear. 10 minuets later I went downstairs dressed in a violet short dress, black tights and a pair of heels. My mother always threw dinners like these, she wanted the most normal life possible.

"You look nice" she said to me setting the plates on the table. I smiled and helped her.

"So who else is coming?" I asked making conversation.

"Well the usual, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and the baby, Matt might come, maybe Tyler and his girlfriend" she said. It amazed me how they were all still friends after everything that has happened. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. It was Stefan and Caroline.

"I brought dessert" Caroline smiled holding up a plate. As she did, Caroline's engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. I pretended to be blinded at put my hand to my eyes.

"C'mon in" I said smiling. Stefan didn't treat me like his niece, more like his little sister, we are very close and he said he would die before he let anything happen to me. I had a very close relationship with everyone in my family, even Tyler Lockwood. Caroline and Stefan greeted my mom before helping set the table. My phone vibrated in my dress pocket. It was Tyler, I didn't even know I had his number.

"Hey Kayla, tell you're mom I won't be able to make it and that I'm sorry" He explained.

"Okay Uncle Tyler, bye" I hung up and slipped my phone back in my pocket. I was standing by the stairs and my dad came down.

"You drink today?" he asked.

"Um yeah, right away when I woke up" I replied. He nodded and went into the kitchen. The doorbell rang again and I answered. Bonnie and Jeremy were standing there smiling.

"Hey, c'mon in" I moved to the side to let them in. Jeremy told me he was going to propose to Bonnie soon. I so wanted to tell her but of course I didn't say a word. Jenna, Alaric and their 5 month old son Charlie were the last to arrive.

We all sat and talked, mostly about my birthday. No one brought up me never aging again. I was texting Alexis under the table trying not to catch attention. When dinner was over, I helped my mom and Bonnie with the dishes.

"Mom, there is a party tonight that Alexis invited me to, can I go?" I asked trying to sound all sweet and innocent. She looked at me in a parental expression, I had never seen that look before. Bonnie nudged my mom. Bonnie was always helping me with stuff like this. My mother sighed and put down the dish towel.

"Okay, be home before 1.00am" she said. I smiled and clapped excitedly. I didn't bother changing I just said goodbye to everyone and left. It was 8.30pm and I drove to Alexis's house. I called her when I was outside, she came running out.

"Why the hell are you wearing tights, you can't go to this party wearing tights" she exclaimed. I didn't know how to respond. In a quick motion I got out of the car and ripped the tights, my dress know looked even shorter and the heels would help. I got back in the car and drove to the house party.


End file.
